Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to mechanisms for measuring or estimating the dynamic power usage of hardware components in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. Given that vast amount of power consumption by these computing systems, a need exists for increased efficiency in measuring and estimating the power usage in the computing systems.